


What Do You Say?

by writingonpostcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"so what do you say?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"to a friends with benefits deal with you?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	2. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	3. The Morning After

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	4. The First To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	5. The Second to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	6. The Weekend Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	7. The Roadtrip

_Several hours later._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	8. The New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	9. The Plans Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	10. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	11. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	12. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	13. The Worry

_The following day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	14. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	15. The Nemeton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	16. The Reassurance

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	17. The Car Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	18. The List

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	19. The Cypher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	20. Interlude: One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	21. The Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	22. The Admission

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	23. The Premonition

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the story on [tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	24. The Second Plea

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	25. The Scream

_Later that night..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	26. The Argument

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find the story on tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


	27. The Break-Up




	28. Interlude: Two

**Author's Note:**

> find the story on [tumblr](http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/dydia+au/chrono)


End file.
